To Walk Onward
by R.Firefly
Summary: His name is Death. Before that, he was someone else. GEN
1. The Mysterious Stranger

**Summary: His name is Death. Before that, he was someone else. GEN**

**Taken place after the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Stranger

Jack Frost flew through the icy wind, his hand tightly holding onto his staff. His sharp, piercing laughter echoed in the night. Shrouded in moonlight, he landed on the rooftop with feather-like steps. A wide grin formed across his pale face. He pulled an object out of his pocket and hid it behind his back, walking to the edge.

"Jamie?" He floated in front of the window, knocking the glass lightly. "You awake?"

"Jack…?" A boy with brown hair blinked at Jack Frost, not fully awake. A bright smile plastered on his face when the name finally registered inside his head as he scrambled out of the bed and started towards the window. "You're here!"

Jack Frost entered the room after Jamie let him in. He carefully made sure that his friend didn't see the object in his hand. In a joking tone, he said, "Of course, I'm here. Who else would bring snow when winter comes?"

"Well, it'd been months since I last saw you. I thought…" He fidgeted. His gaze was locked onto the floor.

Jack's face softened. Did he not know what he meant to him? "Hey, squirt."

Jamie looked up.

"I'll always come back. You and your friends are the only ones who can see me after all. And, that's something special to me…"

Jamie blushed, a warming feeling filling him. "Okay."

Jack coughed, suddenly embarrassed. He wasn't good at this sort of stuff. The _emotional_ kind. He rubbed his neck with his free hand. "Now that the mushy moment is done with."

He pulled out his other hand from his back and placed the object onto Jamie's palm. He smirked smugly as he saw the boy's eyes widen with disbelief and wonder.

"Wow," Jamie whispered, looking at crystal ball made of ice. It felt cold. "This is amazing. Did you make this?"

"Yeah," Jack replied. "I was messing around with my staff one day and _poof _this formed. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?!" Jack's smile faltered, but Jamie didn't seem to notice. "Of course, I love it!"

Jack beamed a bright smile and let out a relieved sigh. "That's great. I-I mean, not that I was worried. I knew you would like it. Who doesn't like a globe made up of ice?"

Jamie snickered. He knew that Jack had indeed worried about his possible reaction to his present. It was sweet of the mythical being to care. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack froze and then let out a small laugh. "Wait, there's more." As soon as he said that, he let his staff tap the ball. Snowy figures that looked exactly like Jamie and his friends formed inside the globe.

"Sweet," Jamie said. He walked towards his desk and pull out a drawer, placing the object inside with care. "I shouldn't let my parents see it, though. They might get suspicious. I'll show it to Sophie later."

Jack hummed approvingly. He glanced at the moon. "I should get going." He hastily added when Jamie opened his mouth to protest, "It's past midnight, Jamie. Kids like you need their sleep."

His eyes glittered teasingly. "Unless you don't want to grow any taller than you are now."

Jamie pouted but yielded. "Alright, you win. Will I see you tomorrow?"

Jack grinned at the hopeful tone of Jamie's voice. "See you tomorrow, squirt."

"I'm not a squirt," the boy responded without heat. He made way to his bed, letting out a yawn.

The winter spirit pointed his staff towards the window, opening it. He floated to the outside and made sure to close it afterwards. Giving the boy who was already fast asleep a final glance, he flied upwards.

He gazed at the neighborhood with a fond expression before opening his mouth to call the wind to take him home. However, no sound came. Jack had noticed a dark shadowy figure that seemed too inhuman walking through the street. Jack felt a chill which was odd since he was unaffected by coldness.

"What… is that?" His eyebrows furrowed the sight. Tilting his head, he slowly coasted downwards. Something in the back of his mind told him to leave immediately. But a larger part of him that was full of mischievousness and fun made him draw closer.

The figure's image became clearer as the distance between Jack and he reduced. Hiding behind a wall, Jack slowly positioned his head around the building while the rest of his body remained concealed. Jack's lips parted as the air grew heavier and heavier. He wondered if the stranger was doing all this.

When the figure stepped under the lamplight, the first thing that Jack noticed about his new object of interest was that he was a child. Well, although he looked like a child, he felt like someone ancient.

_Is he a spirit as well….?_

The child wore a robe (which was saying much), covering most of his tiny form. It made it harder to pick up his physical attributes. The only traits distinguishable were his boyish face, messy hair, and old – _really_ old – eyes.

His eyes were beautiful though, in a tragic sort of way. They were green but Jack saw something more beyond the color.

He couldn't tell what exactly which surprisingly frustrated him.

His body screamed at him to leave. That the being was dangerous despite his seemingly innocent appearance.

But instead of relenting, Jack stepped out of the dark alley and into the child's field of vision.

The smaller boy didn't seem surprised to see him, his expression blank.

_I guess he noticed me then._

Jack felt a bit wary at that and placed his staff protectively in front of him. Still, his eagerness to find out who this mysterious stranger was did not stump him.

"Hi there, I'm Jack Frost. What's yours?"

Really. There was no going back…

* * *

**A/N: There will be no slash. Friendships, sure. But no romance. This fic is purely GEN.**


	2. Nighttime Conversation Part 1

**Summary: His name is Death. Before that, he was someone else. GEN**

**Taken place after the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

"Death is not the opposite of life, but a part of it."  
― Haruki Murakami, _Blind Willow, Sleeping Woman: 24__ Stories_

* * *

Chapter 2: Nighttime Conversation Part 1

Jack didn't do squirm. He wasn't the type to falter under anyone's gaze. But, for some implausible reason, he couldn't meet the boy's intense eyes. There was tense silence hanging in the air. Jack wondered if he hadn't been heard and quickly plastered a forced smile.

He opened his mouth to reintroduce himself when a voice interrupted him.

"May I help you?"

Jack blinked as he took in the childish voice that rang with politeness. He knew it belonged to the boy but he had a hard time connecting that someone whose appearance was that of a child could be so disgustedly well-mannered.

"Uh…" Nice, Jack. Really eloquent.

The small figure tilted his head, his accessing gaze never lifting from Jack's form.

Boy, did he feel exposed.

"You've been watching me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah," Jack coughed, trying to pull his composure together. He stepped forwards but immediately halted when something flickered across the child's face. "I never saw you before, so I got curious. You're a spirit, right?"

A strong urge to smack himself washed over him. Really? Of course, he was a spirit. What else could he be?

The boy gave a short nod after a pause. He took several steps backwards, out of the light and into the darkness. Jack caught sight of something red and yellow during the movement. It looked like a crest of some kind hanging on his robe. "And you're Jack Frost."

Jack smiled, and this time it wasn't forced. "That's me, all right. Don't wear it out."

He was somewhat disappointed when he got no reaction to his teasing. Jack inwardly sighed. For someone who looked about nine, he sure didn't act like one. In a placating tone, he said, "I didn't get your name. It's not fair if you know mine and I don't know yours."

"I've heard about you," whispered the child, evading Jack's probing for his name. "You became a Guardian." His eyebrows furrowed in thought. "…a year ago, I believe."

The air became overwhelmingly dense that Jack's breathing became slightly shallow. He tried not to show it. What was this boy doing to him? He cockily smirked. "Huh, I guess I'm famous now. You've been gossiping with your friends or something?"

He just received a raised eyebrow in return.

The boy muttered, "The shadows whisper…"

Okay, now that was a bit eerie.

"Uh-huh," was the only thing Jack could say. He leaned on his staff while shooting his mysterious stranger a disbelieving look.

He _really_ hoped that he was someone good and not evil.

When Jack was about to speak, he was once again interfered.

The green-eyed child who had glanced at the dark sky with a wistful look let out a soft sigh. He spared Jack a brief glance before declaring in a hushed voice, "I must go. You and I talked long enough, I suppose. I can't waste time."

Jack jerked, surprised. His hand lurched forward on its own accord. "Wait!"

The boy vanished.

"I didn't get your name…"

The only good thing from his departure was the ability to breath normally again.

The bad thing?

Jack's curiosity was further peaked.

And, a curious Jack Frost was a persistent Jack Frost.

* * *

Death floated through the wall with ease, putting on his hood to cover most of his face. He stood near the bedside and ignored the fierce growl coming from a large dog. Animals were sensitive to the supernatural, for some reason. It wasn't rare to see one snarling or whimpering at the sight of him.

He knew his presence usually caused discomfort.

The dog quieted when Death gave the creature a brief glance.

Gazing at the old man lying on the mattress, he waited patiently.

The sound of the clock ticking filled the silence. It was peaceful.

The human let out his last breath.

Death wore an impassive expression as the old man's soul took its human shape. There was a dazed look in the elder's eyes, not really seeing Death yet at the same time staring at him.

He held out his small hand. There was a slight uncertainty on the man's face but it soon cleared in resignation.

The man placed his wrinkly hand onto the boy's palm.

Slowly, the child pulled out his wand from his sleeve and pointed it towards his charge's forehead.

A bright light filled the room.

His job was done.

* * *

Jack watched Jamie and his friends throw snowballs at each other across the yard, once in a while joining in the fun. However, he was distracted today.

His thoughts kept jumping to the spirit he met last night.

He didn't think it would be _that_ obvious until Jamie pulled him aside and called him on it.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jamie, sounding worried. "You don't look that much into this. It isn't like you."

Jack shot the boy a reassuring smile. "Nah, I was just thinking what prank I should pull on Bunny. We're having our usual meeting next week." He made a face. "I bet North wants us to help him test out his toys."

It wasn't a lie exactly. He had thought about that few days ago.

Jamie's concerned face was replaced by excitement. "Oh! What are you going to pull?"

Jack smirked mischievously. It wasn't news that Bunny was his usual target for pranks. It'd didn't help when the rabbit's reactions were so interesting.

"I'm still thinking. Tell you what? You'll be the first one I'll tell when I decide on one."

The conversation soon drifted to another subject, their voices mingling as they went back to join the others.

Before conjuring up several snowballs, Jack promised himself to patrol around the neighborhood for the spirit tonight.

For now, he would put other thoughts besides Jamie behind.

After all, Jamie was more important.

* * *

He looked at the alarm clock. It was almost 10 PM.

Good. Jamie was fast asleep.

Jack crept out the window, breathing in the fresh air. The winter breeze was mildly comforting.

His eyes flashed wickedly. He shot across the sky, his eyes searching for the familiar blob below. Jack could feel the adrenaline pumping in him.

His tongue rolled on his bottom lip.

It was time to give a special welcome for the new arrival in Burgess.

* * *

**A/N: Quick update, I know. If you notice any grammar mistakes, please feel free to tell me. Thank you.**


End file.
